Susie Comes to New York
by chanwan
Summary: Based on "The One After The Superbowl Part 2" This is what I think should have happened between Chandler and Susie Moss in that restaurant toilet stall... Rated M for good reason


This is based on the episode "The One After the Superbowl"

Susie and Chandler are in Joey's apartment

"But um, here's an idea, have you ever worn women's underwear?" said Susie cheekily  
"Well, yes, yes, actually, but, uh, they were my Aunt Edna's, and there were three of us in there."  
"Well I was thinking it would be um, kind of sexy if you wore mine tonight, at dinner." Susie asked  
"You want me to wear your panties?"Chandler gave Susie a startled look  
"Could ya?"  
"Well, if I was wearing your underwear then, uh, what would you be wearing?." Susie looked at him suggestively.  
"You're swell."

At the restaurant

"Meet me in the bathroom chandler." Said Susie seductively as she slipped off towards the gents bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom." Exclaimed chandler. Chandler quickly pushes the door of the gents open to find Susie waiting in front of a stall door, ready for him. He quickly pushes against her pressing his lips against hers as they lock in a warm embrace. The stall door opens and they both back into the stall still wildly kissing. Susie breaks away and kicks the stall door closed.  
"Alright mister, let's see those panties." Said Susie desperately. Chandler quickly dropped his trousers and stood there in a lacy pink thong.  
"Alright now I want to see you wearing nothing but them. Take your clothes off." Susie ordered. Chandler quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. As he stood there in nothing but a sexy little thong Susie began to admire how his dick pushed so desperately against the fabric trying to escape.  
"I want you right here, right now. Your dick looks too irresistible, I need it." Susie mumbled.  
"What with me in these?" Chandler asked looking confused. She nodded, licking her dry lips and staring into his eyes.  
"But first" she said "I want you to see me."  
"Ok then!" he replied quickly. She pulled off her jacket and threw it over the stall and slipped off her cami to reveal she was wearing no bra either. Chandler admired her perk nipples and her pert round breasts. Chandler reached out towards her tits, Susie quickly batted him away.  
"Ah, ah, ah not just yet mister." Susie ordered. "Can you undo my zip?" she asked cheekily. Susie turned around and aimed her bum in his direction so chandler could undo her skirt zip. He slowly pulled her zip down to reveal her bare bum as the skirt slowly slipped down her legs. "Oh my god" chandler thought. She turned round and bent down onto her knees and admired chandlers cock trying to break free from the little pink thong. She played with the strings sitting on his hips and teased him by trailing her tongue across the lace. "Aw, oh" he moaned gently. She looked up at him smiling teasingly. She grabbed his dick out of the side of the thongs and wrapped her plump lips around the tip, slowly sucking and tracing her tongue slowly around the tip. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Joey walks in towards a urinal.  
"Hey Chan, you in here?" asked Joey. Susie slipped all of Chandler's dick into her mouth.  
"Uhhhh, yeahhh I am Joe. I'm kinda... busy at the moment" he stuttered. He looked down at Susie's head bobbing back and forth, feeling her hot wet lips around his cock drove him wild. "Uh, Ok. Was there something wrong with your starter?" Joey asked dimly. Susie sped up and cupped his balls in her free hand. Chandler was pressing his hands against the stall walls, fit to explode he had to hold it back. "Uhhhh, yeahh it was actually the prawns they've turned my stomach." He lied.  
"Oh man that sucks, well I'll see you out there I s'pose." He replied a little confused. He heard the door swing back closed and grabbed the back of Susie's head pushing his dick deeper into her mouth again and again until he grabbed her hair and exploded in her mouth. "Oh baby, that was difficult." He exclaimed watching her swallow his load. She quickly pushed pass Chandler and threw the toilet seat down, waiting impatiently.  
"I want to watch you take those panties off." She demanded. Chandler looked at Susie with confusion, until he looked at her dripping pussy and couldn't wait much longer. He pulled the lacy strings at the side down until his cock bounced free from them, he dropped them to the floor and stepped out. Susie kicked them underneath the stall quickly and parted her legs slightly, inviting Chandler closer. "Chandler baby, I want you to fuck me so bad" she muttered desperately. "Y'know Susie I don't have a condom..." She stood up, wrapped her soft hands around his dick and suggestively whispered in his ear "Is that going to stop you?" He spun her around and bent her back quickly, teasing her wet pussy with the tip of his dick. Rubbing his dick up and down her soaking cunt was driving her crazy. "Fuuuck, Chandler! Fucking fuck me!" She screamed. He grabbed her hair and plunged his dick into her dripping pussy, filling her all up. "Awww, baby!" shouted Susie. She threw her hands onto the walls of the stall trying to maintain her balance whilst Chandler pounded her pussy hard. He shoved his dick in and out of her wet hole, balls slapping against her peachy bum. "D'ya like that ya' dirty fucking bitch?" he asked whilst gripping her hips. He pulled out suddenly and trailed his dick over her arsehole.  
"Oh baby, I'm not sure." Susie said scared.  
"It's ok baby, I'll be gentle." Chandler said cheekily. He slowly entered her arsehole, feeling her tightness wrap around his cock. He gently pulled himself out and back in, slowly gaining speed as Susie adjusted to a new sensation. "Uhh fuck Chandler, that feels fucking amazing!" she moaned. He fucked her arse faster and slammed himself deeper into her wet tight hole, making her moan loud and the stall shake.  
"Fucking hell Chandler, I'm gonna' cum." He pulled out of her arsehole and slammed into her moist pussy, fucking her harder and faster.  
"Uhhh, ohhhh! Fuck meee!" She shouted loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear as Chandler's cum shot deep into her pussy. Chandler quickly pulled out and shot another load on her arse hole. She swung round and took his throbbing cock in her mouth, sucking every last bit of cum.  
"Sit." She ordered, pointing at the toilet seat. He obeyed quickly. She parted her legs over his and bent down shoving her tongue down his throat. Left feeling a bit dizzy, Chandler watched as she turned round and guided his dripping dick into her cunt.  
"Oh fuck Susie!" he moaned. She slowly began lifting herself up and down as Chandler grabbed her tits massaging her nipples between his fingertips. She began gaining speed as she started slamming herself down on his cock, filling herself completely. He held her hips and she placed her hands on his, as he pushed her deeper and faster on his dick. Chandler was admiring how beautifully Susie bounced up and down on his cock, driving him completely wild with ecstasy. "Shit babe, I'm gonna cum" he moaned. As Susie bounced back down Chandler shot a hot creamy load into her pussy and wrapped his arms around her as they embraced. "That... Was... Amazing." Susie mumbled, just about catching her breath.  
"That was so worth the wait." Chandler muttered into her ear.

They quickly startled out of the bathroom checking to make sure no one saw them both leave at once. Making their way over to their table, where Joey was chatting up his date with his hand on her knee, they readjusted their hair and collars to avoid suspicion.  
"Y'know you missed dessert Chandler." Joey said completely oblivious to the fact that both Chandler and Susie hadn't been at the table for a long time. "That's Ok dude, I'm not hungry." He said readjusting his tie.  
He gently took Susie's hand underneath the table and whispered in her ear "I've already had my dessert..."


End file.
